


A Promise is a Promise

by Zogus



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Arranged Marriage, F/F, Sansa and Tyrion BrOTP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:02:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27694544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zogus/pseuds/Zogus
Summary: Robb secretly got married so Sansa had to marry his original fiancée, Margaery.
Relationships: Sansa Stark/Margaery Tyrell
Comments: 57
Kudos: 239





	1. Chapter 1

A squire came into his study. "Lady Olenna of House Tyrell is outside, seeking your audience, my King."

Ned put the quill down and leaned back onto his chair. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Is a day without anyone wanting to see him too much to ask for? "Send her in."

The squire nodded and marched back outside.

An elderly woman entered and walked to the table and reached out her hand. Ned stood up and roughly kissed the wrinkly hand. Olenna wrinkled her nose at the lack of grace but she didn't say anything. Instead, they sat down.

"King Eddard, I heard your boy got married a few days ago. I'm saddened that I never got the invitation to the wedding."

He scoffed, probably inappropriate, "To make you feel any better, I did not receive an invitation either."

"Remember what you promised, King Eddard."

Fifteen years ago, at this very room, he promised Lady Olenna that his granddaughter, Margaery will be Queen one day. Logically, his eldest boy, Crown Prince Robb would wed Lady Margaery once they were at a mature age. That agreement caused so much grief within his family. His Queen wouldn't speak to him in the month the engagement was set in stone. Catelyn couldn't understand that they were at war and desperately needed the Tyrells to be their allies. In exchange for the alliance, Eddard agreed to the marriage.

He never hid the engagement from his son. Robb always knew he was promised to someone already and he accepted his fate, but he never expected to fall in love. After Margaery's eighteenth nameday, both houses planned the wedding to be in the upcoming Spring. 

Two months before the flowers start blooming, the northern province was under attack by a large band of bandits. The young Crown Prince needed to join this expedition to prove his worthiness as the future ruler. The wedding was postponed.

Turned out, the bandits in the northern province were much organized and larger than they anticipated. Robb stayed there for two years. During his time in the northern province, he met a healer from Esso. He knew at that moment that he had to break a promise for once in his life. In a small town, with only his close friends as witnesses, he married Talisa Maegyr.

Ned was furious when he saw his heir standing in the middle of the court with his newlywed wife next to him. For 23 years, Robb had never disobeyed him. Oddly, in some ways, he felt proud that Robb deified his order and followed his heart. That day his boy became a man. Whoever this woman was, made his boy stronger.

"Lady Olenna, I apologized for what my son did but you know a marriage is sacred and can only be broken by death."

"A promise is sacred too." Olenna retorted back.

Ned sighed. He felt a bit of resentment toward Robb for putting him in this situation. "Yes, but Robb-"

"You promised that Margaery will become queen. She doesn't necessarily need to marry to your eldest to obtain that title."

In disbelief of what he just heard, he asked cautiously, "What are you saying?"

"Your Grace, you have four other children. Either one of them can be the future ruler. Hurry, Lord Tywin's grandson Joffery just turned nineteenth and looking for a wife."

\-------------------

"Ned, have you lost your mind? Robb has been your heir since the day he was born!"

He told his wife what Lady Olenna suggested, and she snapped. She paced back and forth behind the seat that was previously occupied by the older woman, reminding him of fifteen years ago when he told her that he agreed to an engagement for Robb.

"I know that, Cat!" He slammed his fist hard against his desk but quickly regretted it.

Catelyn stopped pacing and slammed her hands onto his desk as well, hovering him with her small frame. "Just let her marries that bastard," she spat bitterly.

She knew they can't do that. The Lannisters had been gaining power after the death of his dear old friend, Robert Baratheon. If they lost the Tyrells, a powerful ally to the Lannister, House Stark would be left vulnerable.

He turned to his son, who hadn't spoken a word. "Robb, do you regret it?"

Robb stood up straight, looking right into his eyes. "No. Marrying Talisa was the best thing that ever happened to me. I don't care if I have to step down from being your heir."

"Robb!" Catelyn hissed.

"Mother, my only regret is letting you and father down. I accept my consequences. I will renounce my position as the Crown Prince and return to be a loyal soldier." He could see the fire behind his boy's determined eyes. Robb meant every word he said.

He took a deep breath, preparing himself to make one of the biggest decisions he ever made that no doubt would change his family once more. "Very well. Robb, finish whatever duties you have left before your renunciation."

"Yes, Father." Sparing his mother one last guilty glance, Robb exited the room.

"That woman changed him." Catelyn finally spoke after the squeaky sound of Robb going downstair was heard.

"Aye, but for the better."

"He would've made a great King." She said with so much regret and disappointment. He knew how much effort Catelyn invested in Robb. Ever since Robb was born, she had been paving the road for her son. She made sure he's friendly with other houses' heir. She made sure he knows how to interact and negotiate with lords and ladies. She made sure he had all the traits of what a king needs. She wanted him to have a smoother road as King.

"I know. It doesn't matter now." Ned grabbed his wife's hand, wanting to comfort her, but Catelyn stepped away. She crossed her arms defensively.

"Then who will be your new heir, Ned? Rickon is just a babe. Bran is only twelve."

"Many boys are married at his age."

"No! You took Robb from me fifteen years ago. I won't let you take another boy from me!" Her eyes reddened with tears threatened to spill.

"What do you want me to do, Cat?" He huffed frustratingly.

"Please, Ned. Bran is a free spirit like Arya. Being your heir will crush him."

"Then Sansa?"

Marriage between two women is not uncommon but having a daughter to be the next to the throne is rare. Two centuries ago, the Gods blessed women to able to reproduce with one another without the help of men. This led to a surge of marriages between women.

"My first daughter, Ned?" Catelyn asked brokenly.

"Cat, you better choose. We both know Arya will jump off a tower before going through an engagement."

"May the Gods forgive me! Make Sansa your heir!"

\-----------------

The news of his royal highness renounced his position as the Crown Prince spread faster than wildfire. Many rumors were made. Some liked to romanticize the story of Prince Robb sacrificed his throne for the woman he loved. Nonetheless, many were saddened by the announcement. Prince Robb was a good man. He could've been a great King.

A few days after the news of Prince Robb, Sansa Stark was named as the Crown Princess.

"Have you seen the Stark girl?"

"No. Sansa is just given a huge responsibility. I don't want to bother her."

"You better hurry. Her mother doesn't like us very much. She will turn her against us as soon as she can."

"Yes, grandmother."

The next day, grandmother arranged a carriage to bring her to the palace. She didn't expect behind the carriage, there were wagons of her belongings. Her grandmother didn't just want her to visit the palace. She wanted her to live in the palace.

Margaery felt lost. She lived in the palace before. In her early years, she spent weeks in the palace to bond with Robb. Once she turned eighteen, she stayed in the palace to prepare for the Spring wedding while Robb was away. She never expected the honorable Robb decided to ruin everything for love. His foolishness costed her.

Ever since she was five years old, she was raised to be Robb's wife, from learning his likes and dislikes to understanding the duties of a queen. Now she had to marry a girl that she knew nearly nothing about.

She met the Stark girl a few times but they never got the chance to talk aside from the polite greetings. She remembered a ten-year-old Sansa sitting across the table in the great hall. She had the famous Tully hair and the prettiest dress that Margaery had ever seen. Her eyes sparkled with hope and excitement while talking to her friend about fairytales. At that time, Margaery found the younger girl a bit dull so she turned her attention back to her intended.

The next time she visited the palace, Sansa was already gone to the west. Robert Baratheon and his wife Cersei Lannister fostered her for a few years. Cersei refused to let any of her children out of her sight so she sent Lord Robert's bastard son, Gendry to the Stark household instead. This act was scandalous and highly disrespectful to the royal family, especially to the princess. How could a princess be worth the same as a bastard? For the old friendship's sake, King Eddard didn't question the decision.

After Lord Robert's death, the princess was immediately sent back to the palace. Rumors from the palace staff said the princess changed drastically like she became a different person. She no longer sang songs about knights and fair maiden like she used. She became quiet and reserved. Everyone knew something happened after Lord Robert's death but no one dared to say it. Even King Eddard kept his mouth shut at the funeral when he watched his friend's widow looking uninterested and unbothered.

\-------------

Sansa stared at her reflection in the mirror. She looked like shit. It was Tyrion's fault. If only last night he didn't toss her a raggy shirt and a trouser that he probably stole from a soldier and dragged her out of the castle for a late drink at the tavern that newly hired a few foreign women from Esso.

The whole night she sat at the counter, watching Tyrion drinking into his oblivion and flirting with any woman that would give him a sheer of attention. For a while, a big drunk man sat next to her, sobbing into his large cup of ale, telling her about his horse was getting too old and he needed to end its life after getting his courage drink. Tuning out from her new companion's wailing, Sansa drank the sweet wine in front of her that the bartender kept refilling without saying a word.

She wondered if she would still able to come here with Tyrion in the future. She looked around, the drunk, unfiltered commoners, the hole on the rooftop that never fixed, the dirty tables and chairs that probably never clean. She would miss all of that. She kept drinking her sweet wine until her vision went completely black. The last thing she remembered was a couple of Kingsguards march into the tavern.

When she woke up, she was already in her bed with her head was pounding. The strong scent of the wine she spilled onto herself last night made her want to throw up. She ordered a hot bath, giving her servants time to change the stained sheet. Her relaxing bath came to an end very quickly when her servant informed her that Lady Margaery had left High Garden for Winterfell.

Her eye bags were showing, no matter how many times she powdered. The excess powder on her face made her look lifeless like the Night King from the stories her Septa told her as a child. She added a bit of pink powder to bring some color back to her face, salvaging whatever there was left. Washing her face and redo the makeup would take a much longer time, and she didn't have time. In less than a candle, her fiancée would be here.

A servant knocked on her door, reporting that they had spotted a carriage nearby. Sansa groaned and drank a cup of water, hoping it would magically stop the pounding in her head. It didn't. She quickly finished the final touch before following the servant down to the courtyard to meet her fiancée.

Outside, the sun shined brightly onto her lifeless face, deepened her misery. The beautiful Tyrell carriage entered the gate as Sansa self-consciously fixed her dark gray dress that her father insisted on her to wear for the family portrait. He wanted the whole family to wear dark gray leather clothing to make them look strong. Gods, she was strong. She stood at the same spot, not moving for many candles before the painter decided to call it for the day. The next day, she went back to do the same thing.

A servant rushed over to the carriage and opened the door. Another servant appeared at the side with his hand reaching out to support his mistress. Lady Margaery stepped out of the carriage, and Sansa wanted to vomit again. Whatever fragrance the other girl used did not release her from the immense pain inside her head. It worsened it.

Sansa took a deep breath to take back control of her body. She forced a tight smile, "My Lady."

"Your Highness," Margaery did a perfect curtsy. Unexcepted, the older girl reached out and grabbed her hands and smiled seductively, "Please call me Margaery since we'll be married soon."

In all her willpower, she managed to stop herself from pouring out all her stomach content. She always knew Margaery could be quite forward and affectionate sometimes but she wasn't ready for her fiancée to be forward and affectionate to her, especially now. "My- Margaery." If she wasn't feeling so miserable, she would've enjoyed how the name sound without the title. "Margaery," she repeated louder, hoping it sounded more enthusiastic.

"Yes, your Highness," Margaery smiled back playfully.

"Please call me Sansa. There's no need for the title between us."

"Yes," Her eyes glinted with mischief as she leaned forward against her cheek and whispered in her ear, "Sansa. I'm absolutely famished from the travel. Have you eaten anything yet?"

The strong scent of roses assaulted her nose into her sensitive stomach. She could feel the wine she drank last night rushing up. Quickly stepping back from the other girl, Sansa forced herself to spit out an excuse. "My apologies... I just remember I have something important to attend to. Please enjoy yourself in the dining room." Before Margaery could say anything, she had already bolted into a quiet hall.

She found a vase on display. Without much thinking, she poured all her stomach content into the hole. Hugging the vase, she slid down against the cool wall. She swore to herself that she would never go out drinking with Tyrion again.


	2. Chapter 2

"She hates me, and it's all your fault."

"Nonsense! What did I do?" Tyrion looked at her mockingly.

"You brought me to that tavern. You paid the bartender to keep the drinks coming. You made me drunk."

"Yes, I paid for all the drinks but I did remember correctly that I didn't force you to drink. I was pretty occupied the whole night." He had a disgusting dreamy grin pastured onto his face. She remembered holding her cup up, cheering for him as a few scandalously dressed women dragging him into the backroom. "She doesn't hate you. She invited you to meals and walks at the gardens. She even sent you a bouquet of beautiful flowers. You turned down all her invitation."

"I have things to do!" Tyrion raised an eyebrow. "Fine! I'm embarrassed! I don't know what to do after I practically ran off last time."

"Does it matter she hates you or not? You two are engaged. The Tyrells are too power hungry to break off this engagement."

"I know," She murmured.

Tyrion crooked his overly large head, narrowing his skeptical eyes on her. She averted her eyes away from his, trying her best to appear composed, not wanting to give anything away. She would've able to fool anyone, even her father, but the Gods had gifted Tyrion a curious mind instead of a lengthy height.

" _Oh_." A smug smirk emerged upon realization. "You care for her."

The stoic mask cracked and fallen into thousands of pieces like her dignity. Her face turned as red as her hair.

Tyrion's smirk widened to her lack of response. "When did this happen? I'm saddened as your dearest friend that I've never heard about this. Come on, tell me."

That man really knew how to break down someone's wall. Grudgingly, she told him the first time she felt a flutter in her stomach.

When she first met Margaery, she was eight, two years younger. She knew Margaery was her brother's fiancée and the reason why her parents argue often. She didn't really think much of the new girl that occasionally lived in her home. She spent her day with her stepa or her friends, while Margaery spent her day with Robb or her ladies in waiting. Other than pleasant greetings, they never exchange a single conversation.

One day, her direwolf, Lady ran off in the palace, and Sansa had searched everywhere for her. Fortuitously, she stumbled upon Margaery taking care of the garden. Unaware of anyone watching, Margaery appeared to be carefree and contented. She beamed so brightly at the flowers. When she looked up from the flowers, the bright smile unintentionally averted to Sansa, causing the younger girl's stomach fluttered with butterflies. Unfortunately, the moment was interrupted by Lady's howls. They shared a simple nod before Sansa run off to find her wolf.

After that unexpected incident, Sansa couldn't stop thinking about Margaery. She decided to befriend the older girl the next time the Tyrells come to visit. But the Gods were playing her. She was sent to live with the Baratheons two days before the Tyrells visit.

Over the years, she had seen Margaery during big events. Every time Sansa wanted to strike up a conversation, someone always interrupted or something intervened. After a handful of times, she began to lose confidence. The last couple of times she saw Margaery, she couldn't even muster enough courage to talk to her.

Her lips thinned and her brows furrowed while watching Margaery, from afar, standing next to her brother as they greet every the lords and ladies. Whenever, Margaery lent too close or flirted too hard with Robb, a painful feeling abrupted in her chest. At first, she thought she was just jealous that her brother stopped giving his sister attention. It didn't take long to realize that she was jealous of her brother. She wanted to be the one Margaery clings to during events. She had feelings for her brother's fiancée.

"When your brother still engaged to her? Sansa! I did not see that coming! You wanted to fuck your brother's fiancée! Thank the Gods, Robb married someone else, or else he would need to worry about you stealing his wife."

"She will be my wife soon!" She gritted her teeth.

Tyrion barked out a belly laugh. "Hold your wolf fangs! I'm sure no one would dare to take your precious Rose away from you."

\-------------------------------------------------

Margaery drank her tea quietly, alone in the garden. Her fiancée was supposed to be joining her, but, of course, she turned down her invitation again. She came to terms that Sansa hated her. Every excuse was just an excuse to avoid her! It all made sense!

When she arrived, Sansa scrunched up her nose in disgust. She tried to hide it with a pleasant smile, but Margaery already noticed. When she lent close, Sansa stepped away and the disgusted look reappeared. Then she ran off with a flimsy excuse!

Margaery rarely felt embarrassed. She always prided herself on her clean, floral image but that incident made her very self-conscious. She did not know what went wrong. She took a long hot bath and spent a whole candle dressing herself up. She even sprayed her newly designed fragrance to cover any foul smell on her. She admitted that she was a bit too forward but Sansa looked repulsed before she even lent in!

Strangely, after that day, she hadn't seen the younger girl. When she asked her servants if she can join her for a meal or a stroll in the garden, her servants kept giving her the same excuse, the Crown Princess is busy! When she asked them when the Crown Princess is free, they dodged the question and ran off as Sansa did. Sansa was deliberating avoiding her.

_Somehow her grandmother knew about the incident. A letter from High Garden arrived the second day she arrived at the palace._

If I let the servants stop me from seeing your grandfather, you wouldn't be born.

Margaery knew what to do.

"Lady Margaery, you can't-" A servant rushed into the room. He turned to the redhead behind the old desk, "I'm sorry, your Highness. Lady Margaery insists to see you."

"It's fine." The servant nodded and left the room. "La- Margaery, please sit." Margaery obliged and sat down at the empty chair in front of the redhead. "I want to apologize. I haven't been the most attentive hostess. I have been quite busy with the court."

Margaery was surprised by the girl's apology. When she forced her way into the room, she was prepared to pout her lips and drop some tears and apologize for her impetuous actions. Robb always had a weak spot when it came to tears. She was hoping the two siblings share the same weakness.

"Understandable. It takes time to adjust to a new position, but, Sansa, you have to take care of yourself too. Would you like to join me for tea time? To be free from all the responsibility for a short time. I've asked the cook to prepare your favorites."

Sansa perked up, "Lemon cake?"

"I'm sure there will be some."

Sansa's eyes sparkled with excitement. Margaery chuckled and snaked her arms around her, leading her out to the studies to the courtyard. Of course, she would know the layout of the castle very well.

"Your visit was quite a surprise." She stopped and frowned. Was Sansa annoyed by her visit? Did she not want me here? That answered why the other girl had been avoiding her. She felt a bit uneasy for being unwelcomed for the first time in her life. People usually liked to see her.

Sansa noticed distress in her eyes. She quickly added, "In a pleasant way, of course." Her shoulder slouched back down in relief once she saw the smile returned on her face.

The tea went well. Sansa didn't move away when she scooted a bit close. Margaery wondered if the younger girl was too occupied by the freshly made lemon cake to notice her moving closer or she was starting to accept her.

"How are you holding up with the new role?"

"Hard but manageable. Thank you for the flowers, and there is nothing to forgive." 

"You understand the meanings behind flowers?" 

As a Tyrell, Margaery naturally learned all the meanings behind each flower. After the third rejection, she sent white tulips over to the young princess, hoping to get some sort of response back, not expecting the message behind the flowers being received. 

"I studied a bit in flowers," Sansa answered with a faint blush across her face.

They took a walk in the vast garden after Sansa effortlessly finished the whole lemon cake. When they came across a patch of yellow daffodils, Sansa stopped. She kneed down and plucked a single yellow daffodil off the ground. With a bashful smile, she handed the flower to the older girl. "New beginning?"

Margaery had been gifted many flowers before but never felt as in awe as this time. She took the yellow daffodil from the girl's hand. "I'd love that."

Sansa beamed brightly. Margaery felt a flutter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALS FINALLY OVER! I PASSED ALL MY COURSES!!!!! 
> 
> I finally figured out to _italicize_. WOOHOO!
> 
> Lady appears in next chapter! : D
> 
> Thanks for reading as always!


	3. Chapter 3

On their regular walk in the garden, the couple passed by Talisa the woman that made Robb so enthralled that he went against his honor and married her. Despite a bit of resentment, Margaery nodded civilly and continued walking, dragging Sansa along on the way.

"How are you feeling?" Sansa asked in concern.

"Wonderful." Ever since Robb married a woman that was not her, she had been asked that question so many times. She always replied with similar phrases: "I'm alright, amazing, I'm happy for him."

Unconvinced by the response, Sansa pressed on, "Did you love him?"

Sansa's eyes widened and stared at her in horror and disbelief that she asked the question so bluntly. Her mouth gaped open but no word came out.

Taken pity on the younger girl, Margaery snaked her arms around Sansa's, stopping her from fretting.

"No." She answered truthfully. 

When she was younger, she did wonder if love could happen in an arranged marriage. Robb was a good man, honorable like his father. He respected her and never mistreated her or belittled her. They knew what they needed to do for the sake of their houses. There was just never a slight of yearning or affection between them. 

At the corner of her eye, she could see Sansa's lips curled up slightly. It had become quite obvious that the younger girl was smitten with her. 

The princess was so different from her brother. Although they shared the Stark brooding features, Sansa showed more interest and affection toward her in a few days than Robb did in years. She looked at her with adoration in her eyes like how Loras and Renly looked at each other. 

She would be a liar if she said she didn't feel anything for Sansa as well. After her heart fluttered, she couldn't stop thinking about the younger girl. Even though they now regularly saw each other, the urge to be near Sansa never faltered. She never felt this way about anyone before.

"How about you, sweetling?"

"Me?"

"Anyone you are particularly fond of that you may secretly married to?"

"No one!"

"Not even the Lannister boy?" 

Margaery's teasing smile dropped once she saw Sansa's eyes harden and jaws clenched, her whole demeanor completely changed.

"No," Sansa answered coldly. 

"Apologies if I overstep. Let's-"

Before Margaery could finish, an unexpected guest arrived.

Lady. Sansa's wolf.

The wolf emerged out of the brush and walked up next to her owner. Lady quickly sensed that her mistress' discomfort was caused by her. On all four, the wolf stood in front of the younger girl, forcing Margaery to take a step back, protecting her mistress from the Tyrell. Her pelt was soaked with red stain, evidence of a fruitful hunt. She growled dangerously at her.

"Lady!" Sansa tried to calm her wolf by ruffling the big wolf's head. 

The growling stopped, but the wolf narrowed her eyes at Margaery, warning her that she has her eyes on her. 

"I apologize. She usually not like this."

"It's alright. She's quite loyal," Margaery said warily. She did not take her eyes off Lady, giving herself a chance to run if the wolf moved the slightest to pounce at her.

"She is." Sansa looked down at her wolf fondly. "I better clean her up. I had a lovely time with you."

"Wait!" Sansa turned back. "Tea tomorrow?"

"Of course," Sansa affirmed with a tight smile. 

* * *

Margaery never brought up the Lannisters again, and Sansa pretended that moment never happened. They continued to share meals and take walks in the garden. However, Lady became the third companion, the third-wheel.

Out of all the pups, Lady was supposed to be the tamest and most gentle. Margaery dared to disagree. During her time in the castle, she had seen her fair share of the wolves but Lady, by far was the scariest. The wolf was a bit smaller than Robb's Grey Wind but still relatively big.

Grey Wind was a serious pup that was often seen by Robb's side. Grey Wind and Margaery had an unspoken understanding. Margaery learned not to bother the wolf. Grey Wind learned to respect Margaery's presence around his master. They never had any problem. She had hope to come into a similar agreement with Lady.

That turned out to be a bit more difficult when Lady was under the impression that Margaery was the enemy.

Whenever she invited Sansa for a meal or a walk in the castle, Lady would appear from nowhere and take all the younger girl's attention away. Often Margaery felt like she was the one intruding Sansa's and Lady's bonding time.

Her relationship with Lady did not improve the slightest much to her dismay. 

Under Sansa's encouragement, Margaery attempted to pet the wolf but stopped once she heard a low rambling from the wolf. She tried to bribe her with the freshest meat she could get, but the wolf just turned away, uninterested. Margaery could charm countless nobles and peasants but the wolf just simply wouldn't be charmed.

It shouldn't be a problem that a wolf hated her if she wasn't marrying a Stark. Their sigil was a direwolf for gods' sake! The Stark children and their direwolf were like two peas in a pot. Being at odds with Lady could compromise the relationship she had with Sansa.

"Are you sure? I can send someone to bring the healer here to treat Lady." Sansa asked, fully aware that her pet did not like Margaery.

"Of course, sweetling. Lady can get better and faster treatment at the healer's place. Plus it gives me a great opportunity to get to know Lady." She winked sheepishly at the wolf below who responded with a weak huff.

The wolf unexpectedly had gotten very sick the night before Sansa headed on to a three days trip to the outskirt of the kingdom. The sweet princess wanted to immediately bring her beloved pet to the specific wolf healer that resided within the wood, however going into the wood in the middle of the night could be dangerous, even when companies with guards. The sweet princess was torn, debating whether if she should cancel her trip. She didn't trust her servants taking care of Lady.

Upon hearing her arrival, the peasants at the outskirts already planned a celebration for the newly crowned princess. Dismissing her people because her beloved pet got sick may be seen as an insult, especially when people were still so fond of Robb.

"Alright." Sansa reluctantly agreed. 

_Who can she trust if not her future wife? ___

__

She kneeled down and looked sternly at the wolf. "Lady, be a good girl to Margaery. Don't get into trouble. Do you understand?"

Lady let out a small whimper and bumped her head against Sansa's.

* * *

Margaery raised her brows and licked her lips nervously upon realization. 

Lady had food poisoning.

From an animal that was not around the area.

A few days ago, her house imported two rare animals from the far south into the castle.

She ordered the butcher to save a piece of meat from the animal.

She used that piece of exotic meat to bribe the wolf on the day she fell ill.

She presented the meat on a silver platter to the wolf. Lady cautiously leaned forward and sniffed at the bribery before her. Then she wandered away, uninterested. In frustration, Margaery took off to somewhere in the castle, leaving the raw meat alone.

"You came back and took the meat," She stared at the wolf accusingly. Lady whined guilty.

She didn't know whether she should smug or horrified. The wolf accepted the bribe, or that the meat she offered almost killed her intended's beloved pet.

The next few days, Margaery took up the job to nurse Lady back to health. Following strictly on the healer's instruction, Margaery monitored how much food intake the wolf consumed every day and how long the wolf spent sleeping very carefully. 

Lady was a horrible patient, worse than a child. She refused to just laid down and rest. She refused to take any medicine given by the wolf healer. She still refused to let Margaery pet her. Margaery's patience had been running thin.

She finally snapped when a paw swept the bowl of medicine across the room, spilling the content onto the floor.

"YOU UNGRATEFUL DOG!"

Lady twitched a bit at the outburst but her unbothered appearance remained. Never once Margaery lost her cool and raised her voice but this beast got the best out of her. Thank the gods, no one else was in the room. 

She took several deep breaths, recomposed herself, and walked out of the room like nothing happened.

A candle later, the door slammed open, waking up the wolf from her nap. Margaery stomped right in with a servant carrying a large pot of boiling herbs. Once the pot was placed next to the wolf, the servant quickly left the room.

Margaery picked up the discarded bowl and filled it with the medicine and settled it in front of the wolf.

"Listen. I got a pot here that is enough to refill this bowl dozens of times so give me all you got."

Without baiting an eye, Lady swatted the bowl again. This time Margaery didn't scream. Calmly, she went to pick up the bowl, filled it with medicine, and settled it in front of the wolf again. Lady repeated the actions. Margaery did the same thing.

After the eighth time, Margaery finally broke down. "I'm begging you. Please take the medicine. You're Sansa's beloved companion. She'll be very sad when she comes back and you're fucking dead because you refused to take the medicine.

Lady snapped up upon hearing her owner's name. Looking into the Tyrell's teary brown eyes, she let out a small huff and slurped into the bowl.

"Thank you," Margaery gave a tired smile.

Finally, the wolf gives in.

She stared at the beautiful white fur for a while as the wolf was focusing on what was inside the bowl. The fur looked so soft and smooth. She reached out her hand out of temptation but quickly pulled back when Lady glared at her hand. 

_One at a time. ___

____

* * *

The trip went smoothly.

In the beginning, the peasants were still cautious about her new position. She knew that would happen. Robb was widely beloved and he left a huge shoe for her to fill. 

Nevertheless, after a few days of talking to commoners, hugging their children, and kissing their babies, the people were starting to warm up to her. She left with a positive note.

Although she had a pleasant time outside the castle, she was worried. Lady was deeply ill when she left. She wished she could've stayed with her beautiful direwolf. She also hoped Margaery doing fine. She knew how restless Lady could get, especially when they are apart.

She had hoped her intended and her wolf could get along but no matter how much encouragement Lady couldn't warm up to Margaery. She always knew Lady is nearby to protect her if needed. She just didn't expect Margaery to mention him. She tried to block out all the unpleasant memories but instead, they flooded right into her mind.

Lady must've sensed her discomfort and marked Margaery as a threat.

As soon the carriage stopped, Sansa rushed into the castle into the room that Lady occupied. A sweet voice stopped her from burst into the room.

Margaery was reading.

Sansa opened the door without making a sound. The sight in front of her made her heart swelled with joy.

The Tyrell was reading aloud on a chair with her back facing the door. Lady sat next to her, wagging her tail at the exciting part of the story.

Not long, Lady caught her scent and quickly got up from the floor, alerting her companion. Sansa spread her arms wide open as Lady leaped onto her with two feet on the ground and head reaching up to her chest.

"Lady! I'm glad you look well." She kissed all over the wolf's head.

Margaery also got off her chair to greet her. "Sansa, I thought you'll return tomorrow."

"That was the plan but I wanted to come back early to check on Lady. What did the healer say?"

"A flu."

"Poor Lady." 

Lady huffed and landed back onto all four. 

Suddenly Margaery pulled Sansa into a hug. "I'm glad you're back.."

Sansa never felt comfortable being touching her until Margaery Tyrell showed up as her future wife instead of Robb's.

Feeling a bit left out, Lady squeezed in between them. Both girls sent the wolf a mix of betrayal and annoyance glares. If it wasn't Lady, Sansa would love to be in Margaery's arms for a bit longer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's so coooooold! I hope no one is getting cold feet.
> 
> Wedding planning next chapter. ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Sansa and Lady Tyrell had gotten a lot closer, too close. Wherever the princess was, Margaery would be nearby. Seven hells, the Tyrell girl even got an invitation from the princess herself to their private late-night drinking in the library. Tyrion didn't mind another companion as long Sansa seemed to be happy. That girl deserved to be pampered with love, but he noticed something.

When Margaery excused herself to use the toiletry, Sansa's eyes trailed cautiously onto the back of her fiancée. Once Margaery left the room, Sansa dropped her polite smile and sighed loudly as she relaxed back onto her pillow.

"Trouble in paradise?"

Her mouth opened but quickly slammed shut and mumbled, "Nevermind."

His friend could be quite a lone wolf from time to time. Often, Tyrion found her staring into the air motionlessly like she was lost in her thoughts. That was probably caused by his sister. Cersei knew better to not harm the princess of the Seven Kingdoms that would leave physical evidence, but the fuel between the Starks and the Lannisters since the rebellion was too great to ignore.

Sansa learned to hide in the great Lannister library, where he often hid too. For a whole month, they read silently at their respecting corner, only exchanging nods. On one particular day, out of nowhere, 

Sansa asked him about the book he was reading. She almost regretted asking him that. Ever since that simple question, Tyrion never kept his mouth shut.

Despite their flourishing friendship, there were times Sansa just shut him out, disappear for a whole day with her direwolf. No one knew where the girl went. Tyrion asked her once. She only replied, "Somewhere to think alone."

Lady Tyrell brought light into Sansa's life, but for someone so used to the dark to be exposed to the constant burning sun can be unbearable. 

"Does the King loves his Queen?"

Sansa was surprised by the question but decided to play along. "Yes."

"Does the King joins the Queen to embroider session?"

"By the Gods, no. Father would be bored to death."

"Does the Queen accompanies the King in his hunting trips?"

Her eyebrows raised." What are you trying to say, Tyrion?"

"A person can love someone and still desires for a bit of solitude."

Before Sansa could ask more, Margaery returned and elegantly flopped back onto the mountain of pillows. The princess gives a quick stiff smile with her shoulders visibly tense.

"What did I miss?"

"Noth-"

"We were talking about Sansa's charity," he interrupted. Sansa shot him a warning look but he simply ignored her.

"What about the charity?" Margaery tilted her head in interest.

"She had plans in building a hospice at the slum. You know our dear princess always so kind."

Sansa rolled her eyes at his overly sweet voice. "I have been quite overwhelmed by the new responsibilities. I don't have time to continue the charity work."

"What a pity! You did spend a lot of time on them," he sighed loudly to emphasize the importance of the charity.

Technically, it was not a lie. Sansa did spend some leisure time on the charity, but she didn't do it out of the kindness of her heart. She read a book about the life of a famous healer which sparked her interest in hospice. Most importantly, she was bored ever since returning to Winterfell. When she was announced to be the heir to the throne, the charity was still very small and fragile. It could be easily dismissed.

"It-"

"Sansa, I'm happy to help on the charity. Once you have fewer things on your plate, you can continue it again."

"Margaery, you don't need to."

Margaery lent forward and took hold of Sansa's hands with a generous amount of her chest was on full display. "I insisted. I've done some charity works at the Reach. I'm certain that I can manage if you trust me to share your burden."

Averting her eyes from her fiancée's generosity to her lips to her big brown eyes, Sansa finally complied, "Of course, I trust you. Fine. On the behalf of the kingdom, I thank you for your help."

He raised his goblet and cheered subtlety to himself.

* * *

Her charities in Highgarden never went beyond raising funds for food donation and visiting a few more well-structured orphanages. She never physically visited the slum until this.

She loathed every moment there. The smell was just awful. Her dress was dampened with murky puddles, poured out from the window. Dirty commoners sneered at her. Foul comments about her were made loudly.

Ever since she agreed to take over Sansa's charity, Margaery had been thinking about where she should start. This was the first assignment her intended gave her. Failure was not an option. The next day, she brought a few guards to the worst part of the city, the slum

As she walked around, she gave everyone a sweet smile. She brought food for the starving children in the orphanage, using her generously large fund that Sansa wordlessly signed off as the Crown Princess. The children already started warming up to her.

After half a day of scouting for an area to open the hospice, she finally found the perfect spot at the very center of the community. She talked to few leaders there and managed to form an agreement. Satisfied with her work, she eagerly returned to the castle and ordered a bath as soon she arrived.

"How was your day?" Sansa asked during their evening meal.

"It was wonderful. I visited and talked to people in the Northeast side of the city."

"The slum?"

She nodded, "I want to see for myself." She noticed the other girl frowning. "Is that alright, Sansa?"

"Of course! I think it's a marvelous thing to do! I'm just worried. The slum isn't the safest place in the kingdom."

"Don't worry, darling. The guards were nearby to protect me if anything were to happen."

"Maybe Lady can go with you next time." Hearing her name, the wolf perked her head up from under the table. Her big blue eyes widened dangerously, daring her to said yes.

It was really sweet that Sansa offered her beloved companion to protect her, but after the whole food poison fiasco, Lady tolerated her at best. She doubted the beast would step up and fight off the enemies if something did happen. Lady would love to watch her being carried away from the mob as far away from her mistress as possible.

"That really unnecessary. How about I will bring more guards with me when I go visit again?"

Sansa nodded, but she did not look any less worried. Margaery reached out to hold the other girl's hand, "The hospice will take months to finish constructing. Let's focus on something that is very nearby." Sansa crooked her neck to the side in confusion. She smiled sweetly, "Our wedding."

To ensure this marriage won't end up like the last one, King Eddard and Grandmother wanted the wedding to be as early as possible. Instead of having the average twenty-one months of courtship, there would be a minimum of six months in between the engagement and a Winter wedding.

"Oh!" The blue eyes beamed in excitement. " Yes! Of course! Mother and I just talked about this earlier."

"What does the Queen have to say?" Margaery forced herself to maintain her cheery smile. Despite her best effort, Queen Catelyn never warm up to her or her house. Back when she was engaged to Robb, she could feel the Queen watching her every step and shaking her head in disapproval.

"The preparation made for your previous engagement is left untouched. Since our wedding is near, she hopes we can use it for our wedding."

"But they were made for a Spring wedding. Our wedding going to be in Autumn."

"Yes. Mother sa-"

Margery cut her off before she could hear what the Queen has to say about her wedding. "Am I going to wear the same dress? And they going to convert the prince's gown into a dress for you?"

"Yes. Since Robb and I have a similar build, it shouldn't be a problem."

"There is a problem. Those gowns were made for a warm Spring breeze, not for a chilly gush of wind. You know how windy it gets during the Autumn. My dress could be easily blown off!"

"Um."

As the image of her dress being blown away burning into the princess' mind, Margaery pressed on, "Most importantly, this is our wedding, and you're the Crown Princess. Our wedding cannot be a reminder of the past mistake."

"You're right."

"The colors won- am what?"

"You're right, Margaery." Sansa sweetly kissed the back of her hand which caused her to have a rare flush across her face. "This is our wedding. It has to be perfect. We'll have tailors come in the next day for the new dresses. Since that decision is made, now we have a lot of new choices to make. The guest chairs and tables, red oak or white oak?"

She swore she could still feel the warmth of the princess's lips burning into her skin. She should not be this flushed. It was an innocent kiss on the hand. She had been kissed before. It was never a big deal. Her breath started to labor and her neck was sweating. Why couldn't she control her flush? What was wrong with her? 

"Margaery? Are you alright?" Sansa asked, mistaken the flush as a sign of illness.

Margaery looked up at Sansa and realized something. Margaery Tyrell always comes out on top. She lent forward and grabbed the younger girl's collar and kissed her on the lips. Sansa impressively did manage to overcome her shock quickly to return the kiss. When Margaery finally pulled back, her self-satisfied smirk returned to her face at the sight of Sansa's fully flushed face.

"Red oak would match your hair nicely, sweetling."

They spent the rest of the evening discussing the wedding, and she couldn't help to compare the two siblings. Unlike his sister, Robb never cares for the details. She was the one made all the decision for their wedding, from the invitation design to the venue arrangement. Not like she didn't enjoy making all the decisions, but sometimes she wished that she didn't feel like she was the only one who cares what her wedding would look like.

Before Sansa, she didn't know she yearned for someone to share her opinions with, even to disagree. She felt a warm feeling stirring within her chest as she watched the redhead diligently wrote down their ideas on parchment papers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School is back, and it's kicking my ass.
> 
> Wedding coming soon???

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
